Mi lindo recuerdo olvidado
by FrozenHeart444
Summary: De todos los recuerdos que Elsa y Hans han tenido...uno se les habia olvidaod..su primer encuentro, si, se vieron en la coronacion de Elsa pero que paso antes de eso? era un lindo recuerdo olvidado en sus mentes...Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns/Oneshot


**Frozen y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia probablemente nunca ocurrió en la pelicula original , solo es hecha por una fanática como yo que le encanto el filme y quiere darle sus propios toques personales**

**Mi lindo recuerdo olvidado**

Hace muchos años en el cumpleaños número 5 de la princesa Anna, hubo una gran celebración en el reino de Arendelle, Anna estaba muy emocionada por su fiesta, sus padres habían invitado a todos los príncipes, princesas. Reyes o reinas que conocieran, entre ellos estaban "El rey y la reina de las Islas del sur"

-Su majestad- Dijo el rey de las islas del sur al rey de Arendelle. – Feliz cumpleaños princesa Anna- dijo el hombre muy alegre a la pequeña Anna-

-Gracias…. ¿y el regalo?- Dijo Anna muy ansiosa, lo segundo que le gustaba más de las fiestas eran los regalos…..después del pastel

-Anna- Dijo el rey de Arendelle algo molesto

-Descuide su majestad, entiendo la ansiedad de su hija, créame, eh lidiado con 13 hijos- Dijo el Rey de las islas del sur

-¿13?- Pregunto el rey de Arendelle. –Yo apenas puedo con 2-

-HEY-dijeron Elsa y Anna algo ofendidas.

-No me quejo, todos mis hijos son grandiosos- dijo el rey de las islas del sur

-¿Y dónde están?-Dijo el rey de Arendelle

-En alguna parte jugando- dijo el rey de las islas del sur

-Bueno, entonces tráigalos para que me den mis regalos... – Dijo Anna

Todos comenzaron a reír

-Hablo enserio-Dijo Anna algo confundida por las risas

Pasaron horas y horas y todos parecían divertirse, excepto por un niño que Elsa no pudo evitar notar, estaba triste, solo, sentado en un banco, Elsa se acercó para hacerle compañía

-Hola- Dijo Elsa, sentándose al lado de ese misterioso niño

-Em…¿hola?-Dijo el niño muy confundido

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Elsa

-¿acaso eso te interesa?- Pregunto el niño

-Pues sí, la verdad mucho- Pregunto Elsa

-Vete a chismosear a otro lado- Dijo el niño

-Solo quiero saber porque estas tan solo y triste- Dijo Elsa

-¿Cómo no voy a estar solo y triste? Mis Hermanos me ignoran e insultan todo el tiempo, mi padre me dice que soy importante para él pero apenas sabe de mi existencia y esta fiesta es súper aburrida- Dijo el niño casi desesperado

-Bueno…si lo es un poco pero….Anna sabe animarla bastante-Dice mientras señala a Anna

-YUJUUUUUUUUU-Grito Anna mientras bailaba y comía chocolates

-Oye, ven vamos a jugar-Le Dijo Elsa al niño

-No juego con niñas-Dijo el niño

-Ok, disfruta la aburrida fiesta- Dice Elsa mientras se marcha

El niño no soporto ni un Segundo más y siguió a Elsa

-ESPERA- Dijo el niño persiguiendo a Elsa

-Oh vaya, miren quien se dignó a jugar con una niña-Dijo Elsa en un tono de burla

-No empieces, estoy desesperado-Dijo el niño

-Ahora me dirás tu nombres?- Pregunto Elsa

-Si….me llamo Hans, soy príncipe de las islas del sur-Dijo el niño

-Es un placer Hans, soy Elsa, princesa de Arendelle-Dijo Elsa

-No me digas-Dijo Hans con un tono sarcástico

-Oye- Dice Elsa mientras se rie y lo golpea en el hombro

-Lo siento- Dice Hans

-Tranquilo…Oye ven, quiero mostrarte algo genial-Dice Elsa mientras empuja a Hans hacia el jardin

-¿Qué es esto?-Dice Hans

-Son las flores favoritas de mi mama….pero debajo de ellas hay algo- Dice Elsa mientras saca un cofre

-WOW, ¿Qué es?- Pregunta Hans

-La vieja corona de mi papa- Dice Elsa- le esconde aquí para futuras generaciones

-Ser rey debe ser genial- Dice Hans

-Si…..mi padre me decia que cuando era niño se burlaban de el…pero cuando se volvio rey….todos los que se burlaron…empezaron a respetarlo y admirarlo, incluso algunos le ofrecieron disculpas- Dice Elsa

-¿Ah si?- Dice Hans

-Si, ser rey puede ser algo que quizas te beneficie mucho- Dice Elsa

-tu cres…¿Qué si yo me vuelvo rey…la gente me querra?- Dice Hans

-No se, pero con mi padre si paso eso- Dice Elsa

-Interesante….- Dice Hans

-Si…..bueno, quiero enseñarte algo mas-Dice Elsa mientras agarra a Hans del brazo y lo empuja

Elsa llevo a Hans al balcon del castillo para poder admirar la vista de todo Arendelle y quizas hablar un poco

-¿Qué tal?- Dice Elsa

-WOW….Arendelle es un lugar muy hermoso- Dice Hans

-Verdad que si?...amo venir aquí y…verlo todo- Dice Elsa –pero bueno…cuentame de ti- Dice Elsa

-¿de mi?- Pregunta Hans

-Si, escuche que tienes muchos hermanos- Dice Elsa

-Si, 12 hermanos mayores- Dice Hans

-WOW, son…MUCHOS hermanos…y no tienes un hermano menor al menos?- Pregunta Elsa

-No, como dije…12 hermanos mayores…yo soy el numero 13…numero de mala suerte- Dice Hans –tal vez por eso soy la oveja negra de la familia- Dice Hans

-No, No, No, NO TE DIGAS ASI, el 13 es un numero comun y corriente….- Dice Elsa

-mmm, veo que no crees en la mala suerte pero…es la verdad, todos me odian- Dice Hans-hasta mi propia madre – Dice Hans

-No exagueres- Dice Elsa

-Es la verdad, trato de abortarme y un dia me dijo "Oh Hans, si tan solo alguien te amara"-Dice Hans

-WOW, debe ser feo que te digan eso…- Dice Hans

-Si…pero algun dia le dire eso a alguien para que sienta lo mismo que yo…- Dice Hans

-WOW, WOW, WOW, si que eres vengativo con gente que aun no conoces- Dice Elsa

-Bueno…..no me engañare, la vida es horrible- Dice Hans

-Claro que no, solo debes ver la parte de luz y no la de oscuridad- Dice Elsa

-Comno quieres que vea luz….¿si mi vida es oscura?- Dice Hans

-Bueno…..Creo que tengo una idea- Dice Elsa mientras se lleva a Hans

Elsa se llevo a Hans por los pasillos y se quito los zapatos

-Quitate las botas- Dice Elsa

-¿Qué?-Dice Hans

-que te quites las botas- Dice Elsa –es algo genial que me enseño Anna

Hans se quito las botas , entonces Elsa lo empujo y empezo a deslizarse con el por el castillo con medias

-No lo entiendo..¿cual es el proposito de esto?- Pregunta Hans

-¿Proposito? Es por diversion- Dice Elsa entre risas

Elsa y Hans se cayeron y empezaron a reir

-Bueno, si que fue divertido pero…¿no que las princesas o principes no pueden hacer esto?- Dice Hans

-Cuando tus padres no te ven…puedes hacer lo que sea- Dice Elsa mientras se levanta y le suguiere a Hans que juegen otros juegos, y asi fue, jugaron y jugaron y jugaron muchos juegos por todo el castillo, incluso juegos que ni Hans o Elsa conocian, solo inventaban cosas que jugar, estaban muy entretenidos, hasta que Hans dijo algo

-Oye….aunque me duela decir esto…¿porque no abandonamos la diversión un rato y…pues…vamos a bailar?-Dijo Hans

-mmm...No lo sé, bailar no es lo mío- Dijo Elsa

-Tranquila, yo te enseño-Dijo Hans con un tono de orgullo

Fueron al centro de la pista de baile, pero cuando estaban a punto de empezar con "Las clases de baile para Elsa"

-ELSA- Grito Anna

-¿Que ocurre Anna?- Pregunto Elsa

-Vamos a jugar- Dijo Anna con mucha energía, era su cumpleaños y quería jugar con su hermana

-Pero…- Elsa iba a decirle a Anna que en ese momento no, pero Anna enseguida la jalo del brazo llevándosela lejos –Em…creo que las clases tendrán que esperar-Dijo Elsa siendo jalada por Anna.

-Pero me tengo que ir en unos minutos….creo que nos veremos después Elsa- Dice Hans

-Si, en la proxima fiesta- Dice Elsa

-hasta la proxima fiesta Elsa- Dice Hans

-Hasta la proxima fiesta Hans- Dice Elsa

Entonces los dos se alejaron

-Oye….¿te divertiste con tu novia?- Dice uno de los hermanos de Hans

-Callate, no es mi novia- Dice Hans mientras dirigue la mirada hacia Elsa, quien estaba jugando con Anna

-Si, claro- Dice el hermano de Hans

-Solo dejame y vamonos- Dice Hans

-Ok gruñon- responde su hermano

**Mientras tanto**

-¿Quién era el?- Pregunta Anna

-Un amigo…..un muy bien amigo- Dice Elsa mientras pinta una sonrisa en su cara

A Partir de ese día Hans y Elsa habían hecho una pequeña amistad pero…después de eso no se volvieron a ver hasta el día de la coronación de Elsa, sin embargo hasta ese entonces no se recordaban mutuamente, ya que solo se habían visto por unas cuantas horas y Elsa estaba ocupada tratando de controlar sus poderes y Hans estaba ocupado llenando su corazón de odio y envidia, ¿Quién diría que estos dos grandes amigos pasarían a ser enemigos por culpa de la envidia? Realmente ese momento era un lindo recuerdo olvidado…que algun dia volveria a sus mentes….

* * *

**Hola mundo, ¿como están? aqui frozenHeart con su primer Oneshot (se dice asi? la verdad aun no entiendo algunas cosas aqui XD) Bueno, decidi usar una escena de "Almas congeladas" (mi primer y hermoso Fic TuT OKNO XD) y alargarla un poco y darle otros detalles, no se porque lo hice, la verdad creo que solo estaba aburrida XD espero que les haya gustado **


End file.
